Roller Coaster
by amerta rosella
Summary: Ochako bangun pada pagi hari itu karena mimpi buruk. Kemudian menyadari kalau dia tidur di kamar yang bukan miliknya./ "Ini juga keahlianmu, bukan? Membuat semuanya seakan salahku. [katsuki/ochako]


**Boku no Hero Academia milik Kouhei Horikoshi.**

 **Note: harusnya ditulis buat event. tapi karna udah telat, jadi gak bisa ikut eventnya:(**

 **happy reading guys!**

* * *

Ochako membuka matanya pada pagi hari itu karena mimpi buruk. Dia berusaha duduk, napasnya terengah-engah, kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. Ochako meringis, meremas selimut berwarna merah itu dan kemudian sadar kalau warna selimut di kamar asramanya bukan berwarna merah, melainkan biru langit. Dia melotot, melihat ke seluruh ruangan yang asing baginya. Ochako mengerang. Menyadari bahwa ini bukan kamarnya, dan melihat dari barang-barangnya, ini pasti kamar asrama laki-laki. Dia bangkit berdiri, dengan hanya memakai pakaian dalamnya, memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut nyeri sambil menahan rasa ingin tahunya pada apa yang telah terjadi semalam.

Ochako mencari di mana pakaiannya berada, dan dia berharap si pemilik kamar segera menunjukan dirinya agar bisa membantunya menemukan bajunya, atau meminjamkannya baju jika seandainya baju miliknya tidak layak dipakai lagi. Ochako menahan napas saat melihat pintu kamar terbuka. Cowok berambut jabrik pirang itu, si pemilik kamar, masuk ke sana dengan mengerutkan dahinya. Ochako tahu kalau dia kenal dengan cowok itu, selain karena satu kampus, mereka punya sesuatu di masa lalu yang tidak berakhir baik.

Tidak mau kelihatan aneh, dia berusaha tersenyum, namun usahanya gagal. Harusnya dia berusaha menutupi tubuhnya, bukannya malah tersenyum. Ini canggung buatnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Katsuki bertanya, menaikan satu alisnya dan berjalan menuju ke lemari pakaian. Dia menarik sebuah kaos berlambang Universitas dan melemparkan kaos itu pada Ochako yang langsung menangkapnya. Dia tidak butuh jawaban dari basa-basinya, jadi dia melanjutkan, "Kau benar-benar menyusahkan semalam, cewek sial." gerutunya, seakan tidak tertarik melihat tubuh Ochako yang setengah telanjang.

Ochako merengut mendengar ucapan Katsuki yang terdengar menyebalkan sekaligus menyakitkan di telinganya. Dia meremas kaos berwarna putih itu, mengabaikan kesinisan Katsuki dan menatapnya dengan penuh selidik, "Apa kita ... emm bercinta semalam?" Ochako menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang terasa panas. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah bersikap biasa saja.

Katsuki menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Apa itu penting bagimu?"

Ochako meringis, cowok ini tidak pernah berubah, selalu menyebalkan.

Dia merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa mengingat apa pun setelah menegak gelas vodkanya yang keempat di pesta kejutan ulang tahun Yaoyorozu semalam. Ini semua gara-gara tantangan bodoh Denki, yang memaksanya minum padahal toleransinya pada alkohol terbilang rendah, sehingga membuatnya hilang kesadaran dan sepertinya, menggila. Bagus, dan apa mata kuliah pertamanya hari ini?

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin tahu." gumamnya, tidak terlihat menyesal.

Mengangkat bahu, Katsuki kali ini melemparkan _boxer_ padanya. "Kau memuntahkan gaunmu, aku sudah meletakannya di plastik di dalam kamar mandi. Cepat pakai bajunya, ambil milikmu dan tinggalkan kamarku, Uraraka."

Tanpa memunggungi Katsuki, Ochako dengan santainya memakai kaosnya, _boxer_ -nya, dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit untuk mengambil gaun dan membasuh wajahnya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka mengobrol lagi setelah sekian lama sepakat untuk bersikap pura-pura tidak saling mengenal.

Ochako terdiam sebentar di depan pintu kamar itu saat hendak keluar dari tempat ini, menoleh pada Katsuki dan berpikir apa dia harus mengucapkan terima kasih atau tidak. _Tapi, terima kasih untuk hal apa?_

Namun ternyata Katsuki mendahuluinya, "Kau memang punya sisi yang liar saat mabuk, dan itu agak mengejutkanku." ujarnya, menyeringai dengan mata merahnya yang berkilat. Seakan Ochako benar-benar berubah menjadi hewan liar semalam.

Dan itu, jelas membuat cewek itu merasa malu. Ochako mendengus, menelan ucapan terima kasihnya dan keluar dengan wajah yang bersemu merah karena ucapan terakhir Katsuki. Sepanjang jalan menuju ke asrama perempuan, Ochako berharap Katsuki tidak lupa memakai pengaman semalam.

* * *

"Dia cowok yang menyebalkan."

Ochako meletakan nampan berisi menu makan siangnya sambil menggerutu. Tsuyu di sampingnya melihatnya seolah Ochako baru saja berkata sesuatu yang lucu sampai dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Bukannya itu salahmu sendiri, Ochako-chan?"

Ochako menusuk sosis pangangnya dengan gerakan yang berlebihan, membayangkan sosis itu adalah milik Bakugou Katsuki. Dia melirik Tsuyu dan mendesis, "Kenapa semalam kau tidak membantuku, Tsuyu-chan? Jahat sekali."

"Semalam aku ke kamar duluan, Ochako-chan. Aku tidak tahan dengan pestanya. Tapi pagi tadi semua membicarakanmu. Kau mencium Midoriya-kun dan menamparnya, kau hebat sekali semalam."

Ochako merasa sesuatu menggeliat di perutnya dan membuatnya mual. Pantas saja Izuku tidak mau menatapnya tadi saat mereka berdiri berhadapan di depan pintu kelas. Cowok itu pasti marah, karena dia telah mempermalukannya di depan banyak orang semalam. Salahkah kalau sesuatu dalam hati Ochako diam-diam malah merasa bahwa Izuku pantas dipermalukan karena telah mematahkan hatinya? Kalau tidak mabuk, dia pasti tidak bisa menampar Izuku.

"Ugh, kacau sekali ya?"

"Kudengar, Kaminari bilang kau bahkan menyeret tangan Bakugou dan merengek untuk membawamu ke kamarnya." kata Kyoka Jirou, duduk di depan Ochako dan meremas bahunya, entah memberi simpati atau sebenarnya ingin menertawainya.

Yaomomo menyusul setelahnya dengan susu cokelat berukuran besar di tangan. Mengerutkan dahinya, Momo mencari perkataan yang pas untuk menghibur Ochako. "Tenang saja, orang-orang akan melupakannya dengan cepat. Itu biasa terjadi pada orang yang mabuk."

Tapi itu sama sekali tidak membantu Ochako untuk memulihkan harga dirinya.

"Bagaimana semalam? Apa Bakugou seliar penampilannya?" Jirou, yang kali ini tidak sanggup berpura-pura, mulai terkikik.

Hari itu adalah satu hari yang panjang dan melelahkan bagi Ochako. Dia ingin segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mengunci pintunya, memperbaiki suasana hatinya dengan makan makanan manis. Namun nyatanya, ketika dia berjalan menuju asrama laki-laki dan berniat menemui Katsuki, karena beberapa hal yang mengganggu Ochako ada hubungannya dengannya, dia malah tidak siap saat bertemu dengan Katsuki di lorong, sedang berjalan bersama Kirishima Eijirou dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

Ochako tidak bisa mengabaikan cowok itu lagi seperti biasanya sebelum kejadian semalam. Ochako merasa bahwa dia harus tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, karena sikap Katsuki padanya seperti kepingan teka-teki yang membingungkan. Ochako berhenti berpikir dan tahu-tahu dia sudah berdiri di depan Katsuki, menghentikan langkah cowok itu. Seakan mengerti situasinya, dengan senyuman yang aneh dan bersiul, Eijirou menyingkir dan berjalan meninggalkan dua orang itu, memberi privasi.

"Kita perlu bicara," pinta Ochako, suaranya pelan.

"Kukira, kau tidak ingin terlihat mengenalku, bukan?" Katsuki menahan ekspresinya. Tatapannya tajam.

"Bisa kita bicara di suatu tempat, kumohon?"

* * *

Saat Ochako bilang dia ingin bicara di suatu tempat, itu bisa saja di Starbucks yang berada di dekat kampus mereka, atau di taman, atau di tempat lain yang bukan kamar Katsuki. Tetapi cowok itu mengajaknya ke sini, ke kamarnya yang ditempati bersama Eijirou. Ochako duduk di atas ranjang, memperhatikan Katsuki yang melepas jaket bisbolnya dan menyangkutkannya ke tiang gantungan.

"Kau bisa bicara sekarang," ujar Katsuki, yang masih diam di tempatnya dan tidak menghampiri Ochako. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan perutnya, Katsuki menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding dekat kamar mandi.

"Kau harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku, bukan, pada kita semalam. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu."

Katsuki tersenyum, sejenis senyuman yang bertujuan untuk meremehkan, "Kupikir kau ingin mengatakan hal yang penting."

"Tentu saja itu penting." Ochako memutar bola matanya, ingin agar ini menjadi lebih mudah. "Setidaknya bagiku, apa yang terjadi semalam cukup penting. Aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti orang dungu yang terus memikirkan apa saja yang kita lakukan semalam, Bakugou."

"Oh," Katsuki berjalan perlahan mendekati Ochako dengan ekspresi yang ganjil. Dia berdiri di depannya, salah satu tangannya menyentuh dagu Ochako, mengangkatnya agar bisa melihat tepat ke matanya. "Bisa-bisanya kau bilang begitu dengan wajah seperti itu, sialan."

Ochako menepis tangan Katsuki, bangkit berdiri dan menghela napas, "Awalnya, aku berusaha tidak peduli. Ini bukan kali pertama kita ugh, tidur bersama. Tapi semuanya menyebalkan, sikapmu itu, kenapa kau harus menuruti rengekan bodohku saat mabuk? Kau bisa saja mengabaikanku, atau bahkan mendorongku agar menjauh darimu, itu keahlianmu, bukan? Seperti biasa, harusnya kita saling mengabaikan. Kenyataan bahwa kau menurutiku itu berarti kau peduli padaku, dan hal itu agak mengganggu." Dia berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar normal, "Aku tidak langsung menuntut penjelasanmu tadi pagi, karena aku merasa kacau dan tidak tahu, tapi teman-temanku memberitahuku."

Katsuki mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya, suaranya bergetar oleh emosi. "Ini juga keahlianmu, bukan? Membuat semuanya seakan salahku. Lalu aku harus apa, sialan? Diam saja saat kau mulai meracau soal hubungan kita di SMU, membiarkan semua tahu, kalau kita pernah pacaran? Aku cukup cerdas untuk memahami betapa kau membenciku, dan bahwa kau ingin semua tahu kita tidak saling kenal. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain menyeretmu ke kamarku untuk menghentikanmu, sialan!"

Tenggorokannya terasa perih, rasanya seperti sebuah tongkat bisbol baru saja menghantam wajah Ochako. Dia bisa melihat, sekilas, ekspresi terluka di kedua mata Katsuki. Mendengar ucapan Katsuki membuat semua opini terkuras dari kepalanya.

"Jadi, bisa kita lupakan saja?" ujar Katsuki, yang emosinya sudah agak mereda.

Ochako terdiam, menatap mata itu lalu kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Katsuki. "Aku benar-benar kekanakan, ya?" bisiknya sambil berjinjit, dan hampir menangis.

Katsuki ingin berpaling dari tatapan itu, hatinya tidak siap dibuat porak poranda. Tapi dia diam saja, rahangnya mengeras.

Ochako mulai memejamkan matanya saat bibirnya meraih bibir Katsuki. Awalnya dia berniat untuk mencium sekilas cowok itu, namun sepertinya Katsuki bereaksi dengan melumat bibirnya. Kedua tangan Katsuki berada di pinggangnya, menarik Ochako mendekat padanya. Ochako mengerang, sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan ciuman ini, dan dia bisa merasakan Katsuki menyeringai dalam ciuman mereka.

Katsuki menarik wajahnya, melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Ochako. Tidak ada yang bicara, karena keduanya hanya akan saling menyakiti saat ucapan yang bukan berasal dari hati mereka keluar begitu saja. Katsuki masih menarik satu sudut bibirnya ketika kepalanya menunduk, tenggelam dalam lipatan leher Ochako, menggesekan hidungnya dan sesekali menjilati leher itu membuat si pemilik menahan napas. Tangan cowok itu beralih pada lengannya, memberi usapan pelan yang membuat Ochako merinding. Dia memelorotkan tali baju berbentuk sleeveless itu beserta tali branya dari bahu yang tidak melawan.

Ciumannya turun dari leher ke bahunya, lidahnya berputar di tulang selangka Ochako, napasnya memburu. Rasanya sesak. Dia, dengan perlahan, menuntun Ochako untuk berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

" _Bro_ , kau ada di dalam?" suara Eijirou beserta ketukan di pintu membuat keduanya tersentak, lalu saling menjauh.

Katsuki mengumpat pelan, berdeham, menahan keinginan untuk menyentuh lagi mantan pacarnya itu. "Tunggu sebentar, bodoh!"

"Kau sedang bersenang-senang ya?" Eijirou berteriak lagi. Itu memalukan.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang," katanya pada Ochako yang sedang merapikan penampilannya.

Ochako tidak tahu kenapa dia tersenyum, "Terima kasih, untuk yang semalam."

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Apa?" Cewek itu menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada Katsuki.

"Kita tidak bercinta semalam. Aku cukup sadar untuk tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan saat kau mabuk."

Wajah Ochako merona, dia berbisik saat berkata, "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kita mencobanya lagi."

Katsuki mengerutkan dahinya. Ochako sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar asramanya, dan dia tidak yakin apa maksud dari perkataan cewek itu. Apa itu arti lain dari kesempatan kedua? Atau, Ochako hanya sedang menggodanya saja?

Eijirou nyengir, menghampiri Katsuki yang masih terdiam dan merangkul bahunya, "Apakah cukup bersenang-senangnya, _bro_?"

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Note: HAHAHA saya gak yakin mau ngepost ini, dan saya bahkan gak berani baca ulang. karna kalau dibaca ulang, saya gak akan pernah ngepost ff ini. anggep aja fict ini hiburan, ya? terimakasih sudah membaca!** :*


End file.
